


The Crossroads of Potential

by risingfire17



Category: Psycho-Pass
Genre: Alternate Universe, Alternate Universe - Everyone Lives/Nobody Dies, Alternate Universe - High School, Alternate Universe - Normal High School, Everyone Is Alive, F/M, Fluff, High School, Other, Romantic Fluff, School Festivals, Teen Angst, Teen Crush, Teen Romance
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-12-10
Updated: 2019-12-10
Packaged: 2021-02-25 21:20:18
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,355
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21742084
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/risingfire17/pseuds/risingfire17
Summary: Exam season draws near, and students are drawn to the new aptitude tests that are taking the world by storm. It seems the day to decide their futures is drawing near, especially for high school third year Shuusei Kagari. But first, there's the cultural festival, and there's his best friend, second year Akane Tsunemori to remind him that not everyone has their lives figured out yet. Maybe that's okay.
Relationships: Kagari Shuusei & Tsunemori Akane, Kagari Shuusei/Tsunemori Akane
Kudos: 12





	The Crossroads of Potential

**Author's Note:**

> I wanted to create a normal high school world where Akane and Kagari could 1) be normal kids and 2) be a thing. (Because, you know, I shamelessly ship them enough to want to destroy their whole world and create a new one for them)
> 
> Even though there is no crime coefficient testing (yet?) I always figured Kagari had to have something going on at home to make him reach irredeemable latent criminal status at age 5. (I lean a bit more toward nurture on the nature/nurture debate) So I built his life experience in this fic based on that assumption. 
> 
> I also added the beginnings of Sybil technology, to show how it probably took hold insidiously, and what different reactions to it may have looked like in the beginning.
> 
> This is Chapter 1 of 2! 2 is in progress!

“Thank you for coming!” Akane Tsunemori turned back toward classroom 2-C, which had been turned into an elaborate maze of student art for the cultural festival. The classroom had been extremely busy all day, and for good reason: the partitions forming the walls of the maze were overlaid with holograms displaying students’ digital art as background for the more tangible pieces lining the halls.

Now, thank goodness, the festival was almost over, and the crowd starting to thin. They still had a lot of clean-up ahead though.

“Minase-chan, I think the holo program you designed brought in more people than the art itself!”

Kaori Minase straightened her glasses with a sheepish smile. “Well, if I took any attention away from the art itself, I think I paid the price in all those tours. That was tiring!”

“Haha, computers are much easier for you to deal with than people sometimes, huh?” She gave her friend a reassuring smile. “You did great today.”

“Yeah, good job keeping that energy up!” exclaimed Yuki Funahara as she came skipping down the hall, returning from what she claimed was “a necessary reconnaissance mission.” Akane couldn’t blame her much for skipping out a bit. She knew Yuki would much rather have done an outdoor interactive event than a dark indoor art museum. Still, her energetic support during preparation was a huge help.

Yuki lowered her voice mischievously: “Actually, Minase-chan, I overheard some men from Sybil Software company on my way in. They were practically gushing about ‘the amazing use of holoscreens’ in this booth. Said someone understood the future of display. I may have mentioned your name!”

Minase’s eyes danced. “See, I knew the news would perk you up! Seriously, though, you might have an awesome job lined up after graduation!”

“Eh?! Kaori-san, that’s wonderful! You should be proud of yourself!” The class rep, Shoko Himawari, came out from behind a screen with a stack of papers. “It’s wonderful to think of all the great places our students are going, isn’t it?”

Akane chuckled awkwardly. “Graduation’s still a year away, but it seems so close, doesn’t it?”

“Still haven’t figured out what you want to do yet?” Akane shook her head nervously.

“But Tsunemori-san, you have the highest marks in our grade! You could do anything!”

“I know. I just…haven’t decided what would make me happy yet.” The three girls sighed sympathetically. “Akane laughed. “Don’t worry, though, I’ll figure it out by graduation, I’m sure!”

“Why don’t you take an aptitude test?” Himawari suggested. “They’re becoming pretty popular lately!”

“Well- “

“Tch. Too poplar. Too many people trusting some dumb test to determine their entire lives for them.” In strolled Shusei Kagari of class 3-C. He looked just as tired as they were. Locks of matted hair had escaped his ponytail and were falling in his face, which was streaked with what appeared to be flour. His tie was askew, the edge hanging over an apron hanging lazily around his waist.

Himawari narrowed her eyes. “Well, if it isn’t the delinquent of class 4-C! Shock to see you here, I figured you’d be ditching!” Some of the students called him a member of class 4-C, since he had been in 3-C the previous year. He had not been allowed to graduate due to excessive truancies.

In fact, Yuki-chan and Minase-chan had warned Akane not to associate with him when they first met last year. She hadn’t seen any reason to heed their advice though. Kagari-sempai was kind to anyone as long as they were kind to him, just not many people gave him the chance due to his reputation. Luckily, Yuki and Minase had mostly come to realize he was harmless.

“Eh, you’re Minako Himawari’s little sister, all right.” Kagari yawned and crossed his arms. “You reek of the same insufferable judgmentalness that she did. So, you a class rep, too?”

“Hmmf. Yes I am. I have huge shoes to fill if I’m going to live up to the sister you should have graduated with last year!”

“…right. So, does it still eat her up that she got beat on grades in every subject by the class delinquent?” He grinned menacingly as she glared, face flushed. Akane sighed as the two got more agitated. _I should probably step in._

“You, you….” Himawari couldn’t even form a sentence anymore. _Yep. Time to step in._

“Ah, sorry to interrupt, but, um, Himawari-san, I was actually hoping I could ask a favor of you?”

The class rep turned around, with forced cheer on her face. “Oh, of course, Tsunemori-san. What’s up?”

“Well, these papers are supposed to be signed by the class rep and returned to the teachers’ lounge by the end of the day, and it’s getting late…”

“Ah, of course!” She took the papers from Akane and rushed to the door. “Don’t worry, I’ll get them in on time!” She waved, pausing to glare at Kagari before she headed out.

“That was a little harsh, don’t you think, Kagari-sempai?” Yuki asked scoldingly.

“She started it.”

“That doesn’t mean you have to end it! You’re the sempai here, you know!”

“Tch.” Kagari looked down. _He’s trying really hard to behave himself,_ thought Akane. She started looking for a way to change the subject. But he did it first. In his own awkward way.

“So then, did you take the aptitude test?”

Yuki nodded enthusiastically. “It said I would be a good dance or sports instructor. I want to aim a little higher though. I want to be a professional dancer. I’m applying to dance schools next year. Besides, I can always teach if that doesn’t work out! Dream big, right?”

Akane beamed. “Ah, Yuki-chan, that’s amazing! You work so hard at dancing and you’re amazing at it! I think that’s a wonderful goal! Right, guys?”

“Yep, that’s our Yuki-chan. I have no doubt you’ll make it happen.”

Even Kagari smiled. “Definitely dream big. Don’t let some aptitude test define you.”

“What about you, Kagari-sempai? You’ll be graduating soon.” Minase asked, followed with a pause, no doubt wondering to herself if he would graduate this time. “Have you thought about what you’ll do next?”

“Thought about it.” He looked away again.

“And?”

He leaned lazily against the wall and let the free strands of hair fall over his eyes. “Maybe I’ll let myself get held back again, so I can have another year with you all!”

Yuki took the bait. “Kagari-sempai! This is serious!”

“Yeah, yeah! Maybe you just take life too seriously! Maybe you need me to stick around another year and teach you to have some fun!” His eyes were now dancing with merriment as Yuki scolded him half-seriously, half playfully. Akane’s friends could still be awkward with him at times, but it was nice to see them getting along. Even while thinking about the future that had them all that strange mix of excited and nervous.

Akane glanced at Minase, who had sat down to rest. Come to think of it, she was looking a little pale. “Minase-san, are you all right?” Yuki-chan and Kagari-sempai dropped their banter to look at her too.

“I’m just a little tired. I was up late working on the holo,” she answered apologetically. “I’ll be fine.”

“Maybe you should eat something,” suggested Akane.

“And drink some water! Hydration is important!” added Yuki.

Kagari spoke up. “Uh, my class probably hasn’t put away the food yet. I could bring some back?”

“Oh that’s right!” exclaimed Akane. “Your class did a café. How did that go?”

“Tch. Worked me like a dog all day. I think they just decided on a café because they wanted my cooking.”

“Ha! Can’t help that, sempai, your cooking is the best!” Yuki looked like she was about to drool.

“Please don’t trouble yourself anymore on my account, sempai!” Minase spoke up.

“Eh, it’s not really any trouble. We’ll have to get rid of the leftovers somehow. Besides,” he added with a sideways grin at Yuki, “I think a certain someone wants in on it too!”

“If it’s no trouble, then…”

“It’s not. Akane-chan, will you help me carry stuff back?”

“Sure!


End file.
